Change of Fate
by CyIaNoDiY
Summary: Who knew a simple wish to go to the past could be so troublesome? From a 25 divorced to 18 engaged, read as Sakura goes through the pain that her fiance gave, all over again. But can she change that? And will changing her future be for better or worse? Pairs: Sakura x Sasuke/ Gaara/ Naruto/ Itachi/ Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Change of Fate. Chapter One

* * *

3rd person p.o.v

The day had ended normally for Sakura except for the fact that it was her birthday and her wish was to go back in time so she would be younger.

**Not gonna happen,** Neko had replied when she had blown out her candles.

_Don't worry you'll always look young to us your only 25 anyways,_ inner Sakura replied backing up the two tails.

'Ugh will you two ever shut up?' Sakura had asked them as she walked over to the light switch getting ready to turn of the light.

_**Nope **_they said in unison as Neko curled up into a ball and going to sleep as inner waited for Sakura to lay down so they could go to sleep.

'Good night' she said yawning as she switched off the light in her room the switch was by her bed so she stared at the black covers welcoming her to sleep as she turned the light off.

* * *

1st person p.o.v Sakura

I yawn myself awake. 'Good morning' I think to everyone that shares **MY** brain 'Hahaha am I always this funny in the morning?' I ask them sitting up in my bed.

_**Nope,**_ they said in unison, again. I sit up as I go to begin my day.

'There's much to do in the morning. Not like I want to do it though.' I open my eyes and let them adjust. Turning around I look for something familiar but nothing is….except for this small sense of déjà vu.

'Very funny,' I think talking to them in my head. 'Now who was it that went exploring last night and ended up in a different room? I live in an apartment and this definitely isn't my apartment.' I tell them as I look around the room noticing the bright yet dark colors.

_**We didn't go anywhere last night. Amazingly we slept through the night. **__Neko didn't even get up to go roaming around, _they said in unison well except for the last part that was all my conscious as I like to call her.

"Hello anyone in there?"

_**'That voice. It can't be,'**_ we all said in unison and yes I do mean the three of us.

Didn't he die on trial or something like that because of killing Ino? Neko asked. He knocks on the door hoping to 'wake' me up.

"Come in" I say still to amazed to process what's happening. He opens the door. 'NO!' I say and look at him. Blackish blue hair cold dark eyes.

"Good morning future wife," he says…_there he is alive and well… _

I 'pretend' to still be sleepy and rub my eyes. Due to the fact that I'm 'sleepy' I ask "where's the bathroom?" even though I already know, he blinks and I stare at him innocently he answers.

"Down the hall third door on the right…why?"

_He thinks you're crazy. _

'Shut up!' I scream at both of them in my head…it gets quiet as he stares at me with a wondering look in his eyes. 'His eyes seem warmer than before' I stare at them some more and notice that there is still some form of emotion in them. 'I feel like I'm nineteen again' I say to them they just nod.

"I'll be right back," I say getting up a little slower than I would have but I was still 'sleepy'

_I think he can see through your façade._

'How do you know what I façade means?' I ask as I enter the restroom.

_What do you think I'm doing when I roam around in your body at night with Neko-chan?' _Inner answers her question with another question.

'Okay back to work'

**Look at your body girl**

'Shut it befor…WOAH I look like I'm 18!'

_Yep._

'Shut it and don't tell a soul…wait this could work'

"Sasuke what year is it?" I scream getting my 'fiancés' attention.

**Baka!**

_That will definitely ruin your façade._

'Like I give a crap'

"Umm…its 2012," he replies look at the closed door trying to figure out what I'm doing in there.

'Let's see I was 16 in 2010…holy shit I am eighteen!' I look at myself in the mirror and see how my face looks younger a tiny bit-but not noticeably-rounder and my skin look more…colorful? 'I have to find out what's going on,' I think storming out the restroom to find Kakashi – my fucking hot sensei – 'He'll know what's wrong…but even if he doesn't…'

Why do you think he would know what's up?

'He's fucking Kakashi why wouldn't he know? Besides…he's hot…even though I like Gaara…' I ask back mentally sticking out my tongue at her smiling to myself. "Who in this living hell would I ask if I didn't ask Kakashi?'

**The fucking Fifth Hokage!**

_Why the hell do you think that short-tempered bitch would know the answer to saku-chans question?__ Inner asks crossing her arms and staring at Neko._

**Why the hell wouldn't she!** Neko Screams losing her temper... she then thinks back to what happened but still hasn't happened.

**~Flashback~**

* * *

**a/n: did you like it, yes i know the same, oh well it's going to get better, okay? I hope you do and don't worry the chapters will and are going to be longer okay? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing a better version of this **


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: ^^ soo happy I updated... and sorry for the wait but I present to you Chapter 2 of my story enjoy ^^**_

Change of Fate Chapter 2

* * *

**~flashback~**

_I remember the wedding very cleary, as if it was yesterday. It was in the middle of spring around noon when the wedding is offically starting. My Sensei; Kakashi, walked me down the aisle. It was the most happiest day in my life, because for once people are staring at me, just me._

_Standing infront of me was my soon to be my husband; Sasuke Uchiha. His dark onx eyes show comfort, and his smiles gave me a light feeling in my heart. Hiding no possible secerts that may result in our relationships end. However, as time passed by, the comfort I once knew disappeared like the wind. The bed sheets got colder as he came home late everynight. His explanation? 'To many Missions.' and I believed him, he was an Anbu after all._

_Who would've thought, out of all the people that Sasuke could have an affair with, is the person I least expected? Naruto, his bestfriend, the hokage to be. I kept telling myself that there was no way. 'They are just friends.'_

I snaped my eyes opened, laying still on my bed staring at the wall. Replaying the incident.

_"S-sakura-chan" My eyes widen before me. As Naruto tried to crawl towards me, Sasuke however didn't seem to care about my presence and didn't seem to want to stop. He held Naruto in place and began to slip his pants off._

_Tears began welling up, angry tears. "Sasuke, tell me what's the meaning of this!"_

_"I lost interest in you, your body doesn't please me, anymore." __He said, smirking._

_"Don't listen to him Sakura-chan! There's nothing between us!" Naruto screamed, but began to moan as Sasuke entered._

_"Why Naruto? Why are you doing this to me? __I mean I trusted you Naruto. You were the brother I always wanted!" I yelled at him as I ran from the room tears flowing down my face. I ran to Gaara... telling him about the incident and he listened, because even if I hadn't known at the time Gaara and Naruto where married... _

Flashback end

* * *

_Sakura! Snap out of it, _myinner screamed mentally slapping me.

**STOP! **The Nibi orders rising, **Are you just going to sit there and think back to what's happened –che… I mean what's about to happen? Sakura think about it. Your wish came true, so take this once in a life time opportunity and make good use out of it. I don't want to spend another six years with you sulking about the past. Now's your time to change your fate. It's time for you to dump wanna-be over there and go with Gaara and the one tai–**Neko get's cut off at inner continues.

_Sakura, listen okay what Nibi is trying to say it that it's okay to dump Sasuke and search for someone else. I mean you and I both know what happens to you. Please do this for your sake. Okay?_

'Okay.' I say as I continue to head toward Kakashi's home. Wiping the tears from my eyes I knock on his door waiting for the shinobi to answer.

I knock again to no answer. 'Damn it Kaka where the hell are you?' I think as the door unlocks and opens.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asks looking at me with no emotion on his face.

"Okay first off don't use you're sharingan on the next mission and trust me cause I know what I'm doing. And next don't marry Anko… and if you do hide the porn magazines or give them to someone less fortunate such and Naruto who, by the way is bi… you know just saying" I rush out my sentence, I look at him hoping he heard all of it.

"Come in?" He asks looking at me, motioning for me to enter.

I sat down on his couch, positioning myself to face Kakashi. "Would you mind explaining everything you said, but slower this time?" He said, questions forming in his eyes.

"Like what?" I ask trying to become my eighteen year old self again.

"Like how you know about my porn magazines or how Naruto is bi… and why I shouldn't use my Sharingan in the next mission." He says indicating that he heard my rush of words earlier.

"Uhh about that… you're porn magazines…" I say blushing a little. "Okay uhh how about I start off with telling you that I'm umm… from the future… I guess." This was a lot more confusing to talk about.

"So umm… I was twenty-five and during my birthday, I made a wish to go back where everything was like it used to be. And when I woke up today I was engaged with_ him_ again instead of being divorced…" I say stressing the word him at the end like it was poison in my mouth.

He nods and looks at me expecting me to finish.

"Well… I don't know why my wish came true and I… umm came here to ask you if you could possibly help me get back… but as I was coming here I… kind of think that maybe canceling the wedding would be better so… I'm not sure what to do." I finish looking at my former sensei sheepishly. It was odd talking about this and by the looks of it, he thought I was crazy.

"Okay so… you wished to go back in time to change your fate? And your wish came true… But now you don't want to? And you want to go back? To your time?"He looked confused as much as I felt confused.

"Well no I just wanted to go back in time so I could see Naruto and Gaara once more before they... passed away…" I mumble looking down. "I didn't want to change my fate until I remembered that Sasuke cheated on me… I don't really know what to do." I say looking at my hands tears starting to form in my eyes, threatening to come out.

He hadn't felt my pain my suffering when I found out that Sasuke was cheating on me. The humiliation was worse. I seriously felt like dying. Tsunade was nice enough to let me spend some time away from the village but being with Gaara over there made me realize I had to grow up. I couldn't spend my time in an emo corner withering away until I died. And I defiantly couldn't spend the rest of my life with Naruto's ex husband.

"Sakura," He says wiping the tears from my eyes, "Hey don't cry, I'll help you okay?" He pulled me into a hug. It was nice to feel that someone cared. Kakashi wasn't one to feel pity. I nuzzle into his arms and sob. The cry was for all the times I couldn't cry. It felt nice to let it all out and Kaka-sensei was there letting me cry my heart out. He was listening and I was ready to tell someone. I fell asleep cuddled into his warm body. It felt safe and I was glad I came here today to tell someone.

* * *

_**A/n: comments/reviews down in the crotch VVVVV **_

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: yay you guys I got me a beta :P anyways chapter two is going to be fixed and amazing... after I put it up but. ^^ thank Candybluesful for the wonderful job of fixing up my story and I Want you to go read her stories they're good... and Review to them to... and PM her a thank you for fixing my stories ^^ anyways here's chapter 3.**

Change of Fate Chapter 3:

* * *

"Ngh," I groaned as I lift myself from the bed. 'When did I end up on the bed?' I asked myself and look around. "Huh, so this is Kakashi-sensei's room. I would've thought it to be messier." I say softly as I scanned the room, grinning when I saw the picture of team seven beside the bed. I turned my head when I heard someone knock on the door.

Screech.

"Sakura, you okay?" Kakashi asked, walking into the room with a cup of tea.

"Gracias- err- thanks," I said, when he hands me the cup of tea, "And I feel a little better." I smile at him and take a sip of the earl grey.

"You know, you never got around to telling me why I shouldn't use my Sharingan in the next mission or why I should give away my… porn books." He said looking at me with the same question filled eyes.

"Umm, well in the next mission that we are going to receive from the Hokage, when you use your Sharingan, Sai dies… So just don't use it okay? And the guys weakness is... me… so let me handle it… cause it's umm… Sasuke…" I look down as he sits down on the bed.

Silence.

"I know what you're thinking, 'why didn't she cancel the wedding after that?' and it's because he was under a spell… so it wasn't really his fault… but more like Kagome's… you'll get it when we get the mission, kay?" I said, looking at Kakashi straight in the eyes, putting on my best smile. However it looks like he knows I'm forcing it.

"Okay, now tell me about my porn books and Anko," he says urging me to continue and choosing not to point out my forced smile.

"So about Anko… Just show your true feelings and let it work out naturally, and she's the cheat-on-me and-I-will-fucking-kill-you type. So just give the porn books away cause she considers that cheating… I don't want you to die only a year after you two get married…" My voice trailed off as I handed back the now empty cup, to him.

"I'm going to marry Anko?" He asks looking at me dubiously.

"Yup and Naruto marries Gaara, Hinata marries Kiba, and it's Shika an Ino," He continues to look at me with doubt, and I didn't blame him, but with Naruto not coming out of the closet until I find him with Sasuke, and Shikamaru not asking Ino out on a date until Asuma dies… I wouldn't have believed myself either.

"So Naruto really is Bi?" He asked me with concern on his face and then enlightenment.

"Explains a lot huh?" I said in return after giving him a little time to think about it. He slowly began to nod and stands up heading to the kitchen to wash the empty cup of tea.

"Now Sakura-chan it's time for you to change our fates," He said warmly and walks to the door leaving it open.

"I guess so Kakashi-kun," I whisper and disappeared heading towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

"I've decided." I said, turning and looking at Sasuke, straight in the eye, "I'm not going to let my fight with Ino get the best of me…" He looks at me questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

I took a deep breath. "Other than the fact that you're in denial, nope nothing really," I smiled raising my hands to my face, making sure that Sasuke can clearly see what I'm doing. He watched me as I pull off the wedding ring that he gave me when he proposed not so long ago. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm not going to suffer anymore and I'm definitely not going to let your denial ruin my life. It's over."

I let the ring fall to the floor and walk away from the kitchen as the ring clinks on the ground.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

We're enjoying standing around in the kitchen. The television's noise faint from where we were at when Sakura looks at me with a stern look in her green eyes.

"I've decided. I'm not going to let my fight with Ino get the best of me…" I look at her questioningly wondering what she was talking about.

'Maybe it was the weight competition or something,' I thought before asking her. "Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're in denial, nope nothing really," She smiles at me raising her right hand to her face before she slowly removed my mother's wedding ring. The ring she entrusted me with after she died. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm not going to suffer anymore and I'm definitely not going to let your denial ruin my life. It's over." Her words stab me straight in my heart as she lets the ring fall to the floor walking away from me and our future.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

'I feel free,' I thought as I began spinning around in circles leaving Sasuke's house. I was really free. None of that would come true, none of the pain would be real, just a distant thought of something that's never going to happen.

I was free.

**Great you're free. Now what're you gonna do? Huh? Didn't think that through now did ja?** Nibi asked as I began to walk around downtown.

_Sakura-chan the two tails is right. What're you gonna do now? You've dumped Sasuke which means Naruto lives, but have you really thought this over? _My conscious says.

'Okay Stop. I'm going to figure out what to do,' I said to them as I head to the park to see if I can find Shikamaru to tell him to ask Ino out before she figures out I canceled the wedding.

_So you're going to play match maker. _She states and starts putting up the couples names on my little to-do board in my head. Yeah, because I always look at the bulletin board.

'Yup.' I think as I spot Choji.

"Choji!" I screamed, running up to him.

"Hey Sakura, how've you been?" He asks me when I'm closer to him.

"_-huff, huff- _Good, you?" I reply panting and resting my hands on my knees.

"I'm good too," He replies cheerfully. "Soo uhh what do you need from me?" He asked, realizing I finally I caught my breath.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Shikamaru was," I say looking at him questioningly.

"Hmm I think he would be… hmm… Oh he's probably at that bench over there on the roof," He said, pointing to the house that has a flat roof. Probably about a 5 minutes' walk from where we stood.

"Thanks Choji," I said, I bow quickly and start running of the house he pointed at.

**'Ooo match making's my favorite. Let's just hope it all turns out for the best.'** Neko said as I ran up the stairs. I smirked when I began to think that I was going to plan the rest of Ino's life... as if it was in the palm of my hands.

* * *

**A/N oOo sakura being a matchamaker o.o wounder whats Shika's gonna do... reviews please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Fate Chapter 4

* * *

'Yosh, now… um I have to go find… dangit I shoulda started with Choji first… gah now I gotta find him." I mumbled to myself tying my pink hair back with a rubber band I had around my wrist.

**Why do you want Choji?** Asks Neko as I walked around town spying one of the people I needed to talk to, Temari, and feeling the chakra presence of another walk up.

"Because, I think we need to set him up on a blind date with Tenten, so that Neji will finally get jealous and ask her to marry him," I say, out loud, and cover my mouth so that no one would be able to hear, except Kiba just wanted to cause trouble; and then I was going to have to explain my situation ALL over again, damn it.

"Sakura?" he asks when he sees me cover my hand, seeming oblivious to the words I had just spoken aloud.

"Hey Kiba," I tried to say coolly.

_A fail if you ask me, _

'Oh shut up Inner, you couldn't have done any better.'

**Shouldn't you be paying attention to Kiba?** Asks my cat demon

"How are you?" he continues. I look to Temari, I probably wouldn't see her again if I didn't get her now. Why did Kiba have to show up right now?

"Hey, uh, Kiba I love you and everything but I have to go to talk to Temari," I kiss his cheek and run off, hopeful that I left him embarrassed enough he won't talk to me for a while.

"TEMARI~!" I yell running up to my sand ninja.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" she asks and stops to turn to me. I look at her. She looked about the same. Temari was one of the people that didn't change these last seven years, not even when her brother and his husband died. Stupid Naruto why'd you have to go off and die. I would've been happy if you just stayed the same old tart and die happy not on a mission so save some fucktard that didn't want to be save- back to Temari.

"Nothing much just wondering what you were doing tonight, you busy?" I say getting back on subject. I couldn't let my mind wander anymore.

"No I'm- are you trying to set me up on a date or something?" my eyes twinkle but I shake my head no.

"I need you so we can help get Ino and Shikamaru together. Please, Please!" I say looking at her with puppy eyes I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Ino's relationship depended on her, or if not she would end up the lonely lady with ca- **you're the one with a cat.**

'Oh hush, I'm busy!'

"All right, but why now. Can't we wait until Shikamaru is tortured by Ino to marry her?" she asks, "That's always more fun."

"Yeah but the problem is that cause I dumped Sasuke I have to get Ino and Shika together or if not Ino's going to go to Sasuke and everything going to backfire!" I yell, hoping I made sense without having to explain to her what was happening.

"You broke the engagement? What his parents say? Let me guess Itachi was like, oh hey great I get her now, and his mother was like 'ah fuck now it's true, my sons gay' or was it like 'shit he's gay-"

"Not the point! If you're able to watch Shikamaru die will you be happy? I'll make sure it happens cause the whole point is to get Ino so jealous that she practically kills Shikamaru so they get married before me because the only people that know that I broke off the engagement are you and Kakashi," I say fiercely.

Her eyes widen as she understands and nods her head. When the match with Shika and Ino was over I would have to look for a partner for her. She was the only one that wasn't married when I was 25 and now I was going to take away her chance at Shikamaru, though that only ended in disaster.

"Great, I already set up Shikamaru, it's fun how you can easily torture people no?" I say cheerfully. "Hey I have to go but I'll meet up with you at your apartment to get you ready! I have to go find Choji. Bye Tema-can!" I smile at her new nickname and run off to go find the person that'll help me with Tenten and Neji.

* * *

**a/n: So how's the update? ^^ you're welcome and I'll be sure to try and post another one SOON ...but no promises**


End file.
